


Amortentia

by I_tried_everything



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Amortentia, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Not really..., One Shot, Ron eats everything, Snape kinda ships it, but not really, i'm sorry for making this, maybe...?, must I say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_tried_everything/pseuds/I_tried_everything
Summary: Draco is late for potions and walks in while everyone is brewing amortentia. He wonders why the room smells like Harry. Meanwhile Hermione and Pansy work together to help their romantically hopeless friends into a relationship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 135





	Amortentia

“You two better hurry up! We have potions first and you know how Snape is” Hermione reminded Harry and Ron

“Whfegever” Ron said food flying out of his mouth

Hermione scrunched her face up in disgust “Don’t talk with your mouth full” she snapped

Sometime during Hermione’s lecture Harry’s eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table looking for a certain blond ferret. For some strange reason Harry felt a tinge of disappointment that he couldn’t describe when he didn’t see the gleam of platinum blond hair.

“Harry?” Hermione’s concerned voice cut through his thoughts “Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it this morning?” 

“Huh, oh yeah, I’m just… not looking to forward to Potions” Harry lied easily

“You and me both mate” Ron said reaching for another muffin

“Ronald you’ve had enough to eat, we should start heading to the dungeons now” Hermione said

“But ‘Mione I’m hungry!” Ron whined

Hermione sighed exasperatedly “Just take it to go” she said grabbing her overly stuffed bookbag and swinging it over her shoulder

Harry glanced once more at the Slytherin table before following Hermione and Ron towards the dungeons

“I wonder what we’re going to work on today” Hermione said as they walked through a secret corridor that lead directly to the hallways of the dungeons

The Marauders Map had been extremely helpful in uncovering secret passageways around school that would allow the trio to sneak around- I mean get to classes faster. Hermione had taken particular interest when they found a passageway in the Gryffindor common room that was linked directly to the library. Ron had taken interest when he found a passageway in the Gryffindor common room that linked to outside of the kitchens. Harry had taken particular interest when he realized he could see where Draco Malfoy was at all times, you know to make sure that he wasn’t up to any evil ferret things.

Anyway the trio finally made their way to the potions room. They took their seats towards the back of the room and waited for the rest of their class to come inside. 

Once the whole class was present Snape strode to the front of the room like a dramatic vampire and said “You will be working on Amortentia today. Do try to be less of a dunderhead than you all usually are. I’m afraid that the… effects of such a potion could be rather unpleasant” Snape said his black eyes glittering with malice

“Partner up with the people on your tables and get to work immediately” Snape snapped

Relief washed over Harry and Ron when they realized that Hermione was on their table. Thank the gods for her.

They immediately and the rest of the class went by without much of a problem. (The key word in this sentence is much) 

A waft of the potion hit Harry in the face. He smelled treacle tart and a broomstick handle like normal but something new caught his attention. He also smelled ashes, rain, and mint. Somewhere in his mind he registered that was what Draco Malfoy smelt like, wait, Draco Malfoy? Oh no they broke the potion.

“Hermione I think we got the potion wrong” Harry said 

“No, it's correct. The hue is on point and it’s not cloudy. I smell the same things that I have before. What about you Ron?” Hermione asked

“It's the same for me” Ron said before walking over to taking to Dean Thomas about the upcoming quidditch match

Hermione walked closer to Harry, “Why did you think we miss-brewed it?” she asked in a soft voice

Harry looked down “I smell something that’s not suppose to be there” Harry said quietly

“You can tell me if you want” Hermione said

“Malfoy” Harry whispered “I smell Malfoy”

Hermione's eyes widened for a second before she put a soft smile on her face “Harry do you think it’s possible that you’ve fallen for him?” Hermione asked

“That’s not possible” Harry said stubbornly

“Why not?” Hermione asked 

“W-well he’s a guy, a-and a Malfoy. I’m a Potter!” Harry defended weakly

Hermione shook her head slightly and smiled “Harry if this is about you liking a guy I have no problems with that. In fact I had a hunch ever since second year” 

A slight pink tinge appeared on Harry’s face “B-b-but he’s a Malfoy! He would never go for someone like me”

“Please, you two have been obsessed with each other ever since first year. It’s always Potter this, Potter that. He obviously has some sort of fascination over you, you’d have to be srupid to deny that” Hermione

“I don’t think he’d like me like that. I mean look at him, he’s perfect. All I have is my fame for doing something accidentally when I was 1. I know he wouldn’t go for me-”

Suddenly Draco burst into the room, his hair soaking and looking slightly pissed “Sorry Professor Snape, Peeves- why does it smell like Potter?” he asked

The room grew deathly silent. Most of the Slytherin and Gryffindor boys looked shocked. Some of the Gryffindor and all of the Slytherin girls looked heartbroken with the exception of Pansy who had the same smirk on as Hermione. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, and Theodore all made choking noises that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Snape had a victorious gleam in his eye and Harry was now resembling a tomato.

“Mr. Malfoy, lovely of you to show up. We are working on Amortentia today, find an empty cauldron and start immediately” Snape said trying to look stern. Only a couple of people in the class caught the slight upturn of his mouth.

“Amor…” A bright blush suddenly appeared on his face “W-well it must be mis-brewed then!” Draco said

“I’m afraid not Mr. Malfoy, take a seat” Drace strode across the room trying to keep as much dignity as possible before collapsing into the seat next to Pansy burying his face in his hands as the room broke out in whispers. She looked over to see a tomato red Harry and then looked at Hermione, they exchanged a smirk and just like that a new friendship was born.

LINE

“We need to figure out how to get them together” Pansy whispered to Hermione “It's so frustrating to watch them make goo goo eyes at each other but never confess”

“I could convince Harry to flirt back whenever Malfoy talks to him” Hermione said

“Flirt back? I doubt Potter’s capable of doing such a thing” Pansy said “Any other ideas?” 

“A dare could work as long as it's directed at Harry and we use the words 'Gryffindor courage' to egg him on” Hermione said

“They’re coming,” Pansy said scurrying away from Hermione. Hermione tried to strike a casual pose but judging from the look Harry was giving her it was far from casual.

“Oi Potter!” Draco yelled a slight blush on his face

“What Malfoy?” Harry yelled back blushing as well

“T-that didn’t mean anything! In potions I didn’t smell you” Malfoy said losing his usual cool persona and becoming a stuttering mess

“O-oh yeah? Well I didn’t smell you either it was only similar” Harry yelled 

Harry’s blush amplified by 100 when he realized what he said, Draco looked confused, Pansy slapped her forehead, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“God you two are idiots” she muttered

“Make out already!” Pansy yelled losing her patience

The two boys looked at Pansy and then looked at each other. This went on for a couple of minutes before Hermione got fed up with Harry and Draco's antics. 

She stepped forward and said “Harry I dare you to kiss Malfoy” 

“W-w-what?!” Harry sputtered once more turning into a tomato

“Where’s that Gryffindor courage you always talk about?” Pansy asked

That seemed to do the trick as Harry strode forward with more confidence than Hermione had ever seen, grabbed Draco’s tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Draco stood there awkwardly like a dead fish and right as Harry began to pull away he grabbed Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. Hermione and Pansy grinned and high fived before running off in different directions.

When they both pulled back Draco tucked some of Harry’s hair behind his ear and said “Three Broomsticks 11 o’clock, don’t be late” before walking away leaving Harry standing in the corridor grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING
> 
> Also I'm a high school student who wrote this at 3am in under an hour without editing it because she had nothing better to do. If you guys want I could add a second chapter?? Idk...
> 
> Welp I hope you survived my horrific story bye!


End file.
